Maxina Swrlina
Maxina Swrlin '''is known as one of the most confident people in the whole of Shion Academy. Her species is know as the Velditites that live on Vendin and are known for their robotic looks as well as their armored Jakin powers. She is one member of The Six Legendary Beings. Personality Although she is seen as very beautiful but most would actually think twice about her beauty rather than her brains. In reality she is considered to be the second-smartest in Shion Academy next to Egor. There are also times when she is considered very kind to those who she sees as friendly. Apperance Those who have seen her even once see her beautiful purple hair as well as her perfect skin. She often wears her hair in a ponytail style as not to interfere with her studying methods she also wears glasses to keep unwanted boys from making a move on her. Though she is not a workoholic as at times she would sneak out and head towards a city in her street clothes as well. While in her Robot form her hair is changed to a light blue color while her body is made up of parts of metalic armor that is capable of widstanding the elements themselves plus some robes that she was given by her mother. She has suddenly got symbol on her left food that means "Honor". History '''Maxina Swrlina '''was born to two chefs who owns one of the best resturants on the entire realm of Veidin, they were said to have been booked for months. Though Maxina wasn't intrested in cooking, rather she was focused on Technology and advancing her body and form. One day after finding a rare part in the middle of the street, a gang arrived at their resturant and shot everyone killing them except for Maxina and her father. This sudden loss of her mother caused her to change and awaken her Jakin. It was there that her father decided to send her only daughter to the Shion Academy when she came of age, she along with her Syncro-Partner and new friends are learning to control their Jakin to protect the universe. Her Emblem on the left side of her neck has the symbol of Honor. She is the Syncro partner of Egor and one of The Six Legendary Beings. Item '''Legendary Tattoo- It was given to her when she and the others were introduced to the spirits of the Six Legendary Beings. It marks her with the crest of Honor. Instinvine-It takes on her natural clothing as he enters any new realm. Emerald Stone- Said to belong to Mayala. It has fused with her Arm making tattoo marking over it, another function it has is being the home to the Legendary Beast of Mayala, Vilo. Abilites Electrical maniupulation: '''Even though Maxina was born into a middle age family, her ability to control technology is unlike anything has ever seen. '''High Speed: '''After training with Master Ugway, Maxina is capable of moving at speeds that match most masters. Jakin '''Melisious '''is the name of Maxina's Newly discovered Jakin power. '''Weapon Form- '''When summoned, two guns that were high tech with some added armor on the sides of her body that are able to protect her from most attacks. '''Armor Form- When transforming into this form it feels as though all the electrical sparks around channel through her tech that has fused with her body. This causes a new evolution as now she wears a cyber helmet and armor with disk-like turbines on her back that produce rainbow color energy glowing brightly that it can reach for over five miles. She also have four light energy shields that are attached to her thighs and her hair growls longer. Heaven's Halo: By focusing energy that she absorbs through her disks on her shoulders, Maxina can summon energy wings behind her then add them to her hand creating a giant fist that can be shot at anyone. Trivia *Maxina is from the Anime School Rumble. *Maxina's Theme song is This.